


In Too Deep

by dracoqueen22



Series: This Calamitous Life [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate History, Confessions, Continuity Mashup, Fluff and Feels, M/M, Transformers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker comes home itching for a fight, but there's more than that brewing beneath the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> For Werewolf Anon's FFF#63 Prompt of Megatron/Sunstreaker, This Calamitous Life, Sun Tzu, The Art of War, Supreme excellence consist of breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting

Megatronus knew Sunstreaker had returned before he even caught sight of the gold gladiator. The turbulent wall of anger that slammed into him was all the proof he needed.  
  
Megatronus sighed. His plating clamped down. He braced himself and waited for Sunstreaker to stomp into the small suite they shared. It was only a matter of moments before Sunstreaker appeared, his face twisted into a scowl. Given the perfectly clean and polished nature of his armor, Megatronus didn't understand what his issue was.  
  
“Welcome home,” Megatronus said. “What's put you in such a fine mood?”  
  
Sunstreaker glared at him. “None of your business.”  
  
“Then forget I asked.” He returned his attention to his datapad, attempting to regain his earlier thread of thought.  
  
Sunstreaker's field grating against his own, however, was proving to be a distraction. It didn't help that Sunstreaker threw himself onto the couch and proceeded to glare at the wall as though it offended him.  
  
Megatronus pinched his olfactory sensor and powered down his datapad, setting it to the side. “If you're going to sit there and sulk, I'm going to leave,” he said, and he thrust himself to his pedes. Sunstreaker's field rasped against his, leaving the sensation of itching beneath his armor.  
  
“Where are you going?” Sunstreaker demanded as he launched to his pedes and came striding after Megatronus.  
  
“A place where the atmosphere is less toxic,” Megatronus replied.  
  
Sunstreaker scoffed. “It's Kaon. You'd have to go to Iacon if you want clean air and clean living.”  
  
Megatronus glanced over his shoulder. “I wasn't talking about the quality of the air I'm cycling.” Primus, sometimes Sunstreaker could be so dense. “I'll come back when you're in less of a mood.”  
  
Blue optics narrowed. “I'm not in a mood,” Sunstreaker hissed as he folded his arms over his chestplate.  
  
“Whatever you want to call it, I haven't any interest in being your punching bag today,” Megatronus retorted, his armor drawing down.  
  
Sometimes, it could be a form of amusement. Today, however, was not one of those days. He wanted peace and quiet, not to deal with one of Sunstreaker's mercurial moments. That was supposed to be Sideswipe's job, not his.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Sunstreaker demanded as he intercepted Megatronus in one sharp burst of thrusters, his wheeled pedes screeching to a halt in front of Megatronus. “I've never hit you!”  
  
Megatronus sighed and rubbed at his forehelm. “I was speaking metaphorically, Sunstreaker. Now move aside.”  
  
“No.”  
  
He dropped his hand, narrowing his optics at the gold mech. Sunstreaker was acting stranger than usual and Megatronus couldn't put a finger on why. His anger seemed to only be growing, battering at Megatronus' field as though it had physical presence. His armor bristled, his optics brightened.  
  
Megatronus' optics narrowed. “It wasn't a request. I'm leaving.”  
  
Sunstreaker shook his helm. “I don't want you to.”  
  
“I didn't realize that I was supposed to seek permission from you.” Now Megatronus was getting annoyed.  
  
He tried to shove past Sunstreaker, but the gold warrior intercepted him again with a mulish set to his faceplates. One hard shove sent Megatron backward, hitting the wall, though not with enough force to cause so much as a scuff. The brief flash of surprise across Sunstreaker's face suggested that he hadn't meant to use so much force, but he didn't apologize either.  
  
“I didn't say anything about permission,” Sunstreaker muttered and folded his arms, his gaze dropping to the side.  
  
Defensive.  
  
Megatronus ex-vented, wondering if he would only make things worse if he placed a call to Sideswipe. “Then why don't you clarify. What in Primus' name is going on here, Sunstreaker? You're acting ridiculous.”  
  
“I am not!”  
  
“You are!” Megatron retorted. He whipped a hand through the air. “You come in here and start raging, but won't talk about it. You're acting crazy!”  
  
He knew it was the wrong thing to say before the words even left his lips. Sunstreaker's optics widened. His field flared.  
  
He'd been accused of such one too many times before and it was one of the surer things to send him into a rage.  
  
Megatronus braced himself for a blow. He expected a punch to the abdomen. He did not expect Sunstreaker to grab his helm in a hold that was almost gentle.  
  
“I'm not crazy,” Sunstreaker hissed, only to yank Megatron forward.  
  
Megatron had a moment to spare for surprise before Sunstreaker's lips fell over his, hot and trembling. Sunstreaker's field went from nettled to frightened in the span of a sparkbeat, his fingers shaking where they pressed to the back of Megatron's helm.  
  
_Oh_.  
  
The kiss ended too quickly with Sunstreaker pulling back and looking at him, searching his optics for a reaction.  
  
“I'm not like you,” Sunstreaker said, but it was so soft as to be almost inaudible. “I don't… I don't know words.”  
  
Megatronus wasn't sure what he felt except surprise and a warmth that traveled southward.  
  
Sunstreaker had always made passes at him, ones that felt they were either in jest, or not out of true desire. Sunstreaker hopped berths like he couldn't stand to taste the same person twice. But this… this was different.  
  
Megatronus flicked his glossa over his lips, swearing that they tingled. “What...” he paused and cycled his vocalizer. “Why?” he asked instead.  
  
Sunstreaker's faceplate colored, and he dropped his hands. “Isn't it obvious?” he retorted and swept a hand over his helm, spinning on his tires again. “Primus, I'm an idiot.”  
  
“I didn't say that I was opposed,” Megatron replied, but he suspected that Sunstreaker didn't hear him because the other gladiator's field flared again. This time with frustration.  
  
“You're the one mech I told myself I couldn't be serious with,” Sunstreaker muttered as his hands clenched in and out of fists. He paused and looked at Megatron from under his optical shutters. “And as it turns out, you're the only one I want to keep.”  
  
The floor swept out from under Megatronus. He was at once glad for the wall against his back as it grounded him, gave him something to lean against. His optics widened and he honestly didn't know what to say. He'd spent so long feigning off Sunstreaker's half-sparked, lusty advances that it had become rote.  
  
He didn't know what he was supposed to do with genuine interest.  
  
Sunstreaker shook his helm again. “It doesn't matter anyway. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.” He loudly ex-vented and exchanged tires for pedes, turning toward the door. “I'm, um, I'm going out so you don't have to.”  
  
_Shouldn't have._  
  
Megatronus worked his vocalizer. “Did you mean it?”  
  
Sunstreaker paused at the door, tilting his helm. “Which part?”  
  
He pushed himself off the wall. “Are you serious about me?” Megatronus demanded, more than a little vehemently. He didn't want to be another one of Sunstreaker's conquests.  
  
Sunstreaker's hand lingered on the panel. “Would it matter if I was?” His optics were bright, his field so withdrawn Megatronus could sense nothing of it. He looked like he was ready to bolt at any moment.  
  
He looked scared. Megatronus wasn't sure what to do about that either. Sunstreaker was one of the fiercest fighters he had ever met. He never backed down no matter what opponent he faced. He beat Megatronus in spars nine times out of ten. He was fearless.  
  
“I wouldn't ask if it didn't,” Megatronus snapped. His ventilations quickened and he crowded Sunstreaker against the door, trapping him as thoroughly as Sunstreaker had cornered him just moments before. “I'm not going to be a toy, Sunstreaker. If you want me, say it now. Or you can walk out the door, and we can pretend this never happened.”  
  
Sunstreaker's gaze met his, and he cycled a ventilation. “This is a terrible idea.”  
  
“I think it's safe to say every decision we've made so far is a bad idea,” Megatronus said with a little smile, trying to lighten the mood. “Why should this be any different?”  
  
Sunstreaker's lip curled toward a grin. “You really want to try something with someone as damaged as I am?”  
  
Sunstreaker was right. This was a terrible idea. But for some reason, Megatronus couldn't abide by letting him walk out the door and forgetting everything either. He'd gotten stupidly attached to the volatile gold mech.  
  
“I do.” Megatronus lifted a hand and cupped Sunstreaker's face, almost surprised when Sunstreaker didn't pull away.  
  
He leaned in for another kiss and Sunstreaker surged to meet him, their lips crashing together. Their frames followed after, Sunstreaker making a little noise of need as he clutched at Megatronus, heat pouring from his frame. Their fields clashed, intermingling.  
  
This was almost certainly a mistake.  
  
The thought only made Megatronus deepen the kiss and stagger backward, toward the nearest flat surface. It only encouraged Sunstreaker's hand to wander, his engine to rev, and Megatronus' to do the same.  
  
He wanted to see where this took them.  
  
For better or worse.  


 

****


End file.
